Claimed
by WitchesMayCry
Summary: Crack smut of my OTP Vergil x Lucia. Just roll with it. lots of smut and Vergil sexiness.


It was a usual night for the devils and the hunters that usually occupied the shop, Devil May Cry. Yet instead of hanging awkwardly out inside Dante's quiet, little, rundown corner of town, the gang were out celebrating.

A job, that had taken almost a week to accomplish, had turned out to be quite successful, bringing in enough cash to pay off some debts. And maybe Lady. And just maaaaybe the pizza parlor a few blocks up.

The bar a couple streets over, closer to downtown, was where the hunters were currently situated, a seedier joint than Vergil; Dante's haughty and brooding twin brother; was used to, if the utter look of disgust and horror for everyone around him didn't give it away.

Clad in red leather and chaps that should have stayed somewhere in the wild west according to Vergil, Dante was boisterously chugging back a third beer or so, a grin plastered over the handsome and rugged, yet boyish face of the younger twin. Lady sat to the Right of him at the bar, her mismatched eyes staring a burning hole into Dante's forehead as he shamelessly flirted. Trish, a golden haired beauty with the touch of an eel, literally, was cozied up in a corner talking to one of the bartenders, a charming half smile on her features.

And then there was Vergil. The regal, more composed of the group. Everything about him was colder than a winter's day. His eyes, the same color as Dante's came off more wintry, icey blue and frigid, while his brother's were warm and as deep as an ocean.

The older and silent twin sat seats down from the crew, his blue trench coat was draped over a stool beside him, and his focus stated directly in front of him, not bothering to join in on the festivities. Vergil's gloved palm gripped a clear glass of amber brown liquid in it, scotch if he recalled ordering, not that he tasted much.

He had tried to work his way out of being dragged along with the rest of the idiots. One look and you could tell he wasn't a .."partygoer". But it had been outnumbered, and his fellow partners had pushed him out the door of DMC and into a waiting cab. Ugh. The place reeked of human, and not to mention it was filthy. Why anyone would come here was a mystery to the elder twin.

He sat alone, preferably of course, as he was close to ripping the esophagus out of anyone who approached him at the moment. Vergil's eyes flicked from the pool of liquid in his glass to the front door every time it was opened, assessing the vermin that piled in, already stinking of sweat and liquor and they had just arrived.

"Hmph." was the twin's only words of acknowledgement, raising the hand that gripped the glass to down the rest of the contents. The alcohol went down smoothly, and produced rarely a buzz.

Just as he set the glass down, the front door of the bar swung open again. Instead of the raunchy scent of human, a wispy waft of rosemary and lilac drifted into his senses, immediately attracting his gaze to who had just entered.

Vergil's eyes trained on the top of a woman's head pushing through the crowd, her hair blood red in color a splash of vibrancy among the dull background of the bar. Finally she had come into view, stopping next to the table that Dante and Lady occupied. Her usual attire was completely swapped out, the cloak was gone, as well as the gloves and twin blades at her sides. Her lithe and tall frame was clad in a belly showing blouse and a snug fitting black jeans, which were then tucked into anklet wedged boots.

That hair..Vergil mused, was ironically was still placed neatly to the side, entwined in a braid. The eldest twin's eyes zeroed in on the curve of warm chocolate skin at the base of her neck, uncovered and bare of any crimson locks.

A soft growl startled the azure twin from his trance, glancing around in tensed curiosity. It took him a moment to realize the animalistic and **hungry** utterance came from his own throat.

Vergil shifted in his seat, lowering his gaze to study the grooves and dents in the counter top, recounting the events that had just occurred. He wasn't one to fancy a woman simply for a romp as a Dante did, no, he didn't have the time nor patience for it. Yet, the meager sight of Lucia's skin had his hackles rising, the urge to take and claim with a lovely bite along that neck, maybe exploring the rest of her..

"Foolish." he muttered to himself, the grip on his glass tightening to the point of cracking. Maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was the point that it had been so long since he had given in to any sort of urges, and now they were catching up to him.

Though how he responded to Lucía was entirely not surprising. Out of all the irritating females he had to work with, she was one that he could actually tolerate. Lady's brash and outgoing personality grated on his nerves, especially when that mouth of hers decided to run. Trish..he held some resentment and would rather not be around her longer than he needed. His mother's look alike was not a positive to stare at half the day.

Lucía. She had a quiet, and wise demeanor. She hardly spoke out, and when the red haired hunter did speak, a soft, lilting voice fell from her lips, laced with a sensual undercurrent of french. The demon was greatly interested in books, and in the battlefield, Lucía held her own quite well, preferring blades over say Dante or Lady's loud, mini pollution devices.

Vergil's thoughts had his gaze lift back to the female, her jaded green eyes having caught his own cobalt ones, and she lifted a hand in a gentle wave. The Sparda son nodded in acknowledgement, turning to order another drink.

Minutes passed by, Vergil downing another drink, and Lucía having a few shots or two with Dante and the rest of the crew. By the time it was time to leave, Dante was stone drunk, Lady having to support him all the while muttering obscenities at the hunter.

Running a hand through his spiked back locks, Vergil rose from his seat, heading for the door without a look back. The light hand on his shoulder immediately made him stop, shifting to travel from the hand and up the arm, meeting a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Lucia.." he spoke her name as a question, arching a snow white brow at the female.

"I do not mean to disturb Vergil..it's just..I am not used to these Kinds of things, and I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight..? I do not think I can make it home.."

Vergil paused, his mind was telling him that this would be a bad idea, and from the way the dip in her shirt was affecting him, he should say no.

"Very well." his mouth spoke on its own accord, making him silently curse himself for the slip up.

The smile that graced the female's lips made the half devil shift uneasily, part of him wanting to send her on her way, and the other part ..he didn't even want to think about it.

"Thank you." Lucia murmured, moving toward the door, Vergil following close after. "I know you like your solitary, I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Vergil simply stayed silent, digging his keys out of one of his jean pockets. He'd rather have her gasping and calling his name..

He took no time unlocking both doors, opening the passenger side for the redhead, awaiting her to climb in. She murmured a thanks, buckling up, and he closed the door behind her.

The azure devil didn't bother with a seat belt, opting to start the car and pull out.

Vergil's house was located in the more upscale part of town. Unlike his failure of a twin, he had invested in stocks, businesses, and owned quite a few establishments across the town. He only helped his brother hunt for something to do.

"We are here." He stated, climbing out first to go around and open the door for Lucia. The demoness glided out of the car with feline grace, something Vergil's sharp eyesight drank in with hunger.

His lips curled back in a silent snarl, turning his back on the smaller female to internally curse himself. He needed to get a grip. He would not, would **not, **succumb to these meager and human feelings.

He all but smashed the door into the front of his house after he unlocked it, earning a concerned stare from Lucia who trailed in behind him.

"Vergil..?"

His name on her lips almost made him snap, his posture stiffening as he tried to reign in the storm of animalistic tendencies building up inside.

"I'm fine, woman..the guest rooms are upstairs." He spoke gruffly, a hand running through his hair. Gods, this female.

"..." Lucia was silent for a long moment. "Alright. Good night then, Vergil."

He kept quiet until he heard the fade of footsteps up the stairs, and a soft click created from a door closing.

The half devil finally took a breath, relaxing in his own presence, and striding over to the aged scotch he kept out, pouring himself a full glass and downing it.

Vergil leaned his head back against the softness of the sofa, staring at the flickering shadows cast from the fireplace upon the ceiling.

His mind swam, part in confusion and still part in the need to claim. Of course the last time he had acted on such an impulse, the bastard of a child Nero had popped up.

"Feh." He muttered, making his way to a standing position, shuffling up the stairs to go to his own room. Or at least that was his plan.

He stopped mid stride when he heard the soft breathing that signaled the woman had fallen asleep. The door was closed, but his hearing could easily pick things up.

Vergil didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and grasping the handle. Turning the knob, he quietly, silently, stepped into the dark room, barely being able to pick out the spot of red that was Lucia's hair. His plan wasn't to do anything, he merely was curious. That was it.

The devil was as quiet as a mouse, his frosted gaze fixed on the sleeping form of his guest. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, entrapping him with the rhythm. Pink lips parted oh so slightly with every exhale.

Just the simple sight of that had him tightening in places that haven't stirred in quite some time. Shaking his head, Vergil made a move to rise back to his feet, and promptly turn to leave.

"Vergil." His name was called on a soft lilt, making him stop dead in his tracks.

It had come from the bed, where Lucia was suppose to be sleeping.

Turning slightly to catch her figure in the side of his gaze. Her form shifted and she let out a soft sigh, falling quiet again. She was still asleep. Which mean Lucia was dreaming about him.

Curious as ever, the azure devil crept back to the bed, this time taking a seat on the empty side.

"Oh...Vergil." Another mumble, making the redhead arch slightly, kicking the covers off in her fit of...pleasure.

The jolt of pure male hunger that lanced through him was both a surprise, and dreaded. He would not take advantage of this woman in her state. Nor he was looking for such a thing as a 'one night stand'...right?

Cursing to himself how stupid he was, the devil stood to his feet a second time, ghosting around the side of the bed to the door. His wrist went to turn the knob when another call of his name yet again made him pause.

"Vergil?" This time it was more alert. Lucia was still groggy from sleep, and the low husky rasp it left in her voice was just another pleasurable jab to his cracking restraint.

"I apologize." He ground out, keeping a polite demeanor he hoped, not daring to turn and drink in the sight of the woman who was ever so gradually niggling her way into his thoughts. "I heard you tossing and turning. Figured I would check on you."

"Oh..I ah.." She cleared her throat, the soft rustle of bed sheets indicating the huntress was nervously smoothing them down. "Just a dream."

A long silence followed her statement. Her green eyes bore into the broad back of the older twin. He stood statue still, perhaps contemplating his next move. Vergil shifted, his gaze meeting Lucia's over his shoulder. "You were calling my name."

He said it with such a calm severity that the female involuntarily flushed the color of her hair, twisting the sheets around her fingers. "I-It..I-I..it was n-nothing." The demoness stammered, sinking lower into the plush pillows.

"Lies."

Before she knew it, Vergil was nose to nose with her. So close she could count the blue flecks in his eyes. That gaze was melting twin pools of glacial frost. Cracking ice over a frosted lake. Intense and wild. Lucia had never seen such emotion from him before, but whatever it was, it made her breath catch.

When he spoke, every word dripped with masculine confidence, his voice a low growl. "You were dreaming of me. Obviously it had to do with my hands sliding over your bare skin and my mouth in places you're too shy to admit."

Molten need coursed between the huntress' legs, almost making her gasp out at the feeling. His words alone were almost enough to send her over the edge. It was true. She dreamt of him often, in many different ways that all ended with her waking in a trembling sweat, a hand already between at the junction of her pelvis.

"I..."

"Say it." He cut her off. Vergil's eyes grazed over her features, awaiting an answer. His expression remained the same, but those eyes darkened with every passing moment.

"Tell me what you want." He murmured, his head dipping so his lips brushed against the curvature of her neck.

A shuddering shiver was Lucia's only answer to the devil's teasing prodding. Her fingers were clenched around the bedsheets so tight her knuckles had paled.

"We've not all night, Lucia. I am a man of action, and I take what I want. You somehow have nestled yourself past my defenses, and now I'm simply letting the devil take control." He accentuated his next words with a hard nip to the skin of her neck, moving centimeters up to Lucia's ear, his breath tickling her.

"So tell me. What. You want." Vergil almost purred the words, and to Lucia was the most arousing thing a man had ever demanded of her.

She was a flushed, needy, mess of a woman. Stiff as a board and unsure of what to do. She wanted him. This. That was for sure, but he was so..much. His entire being radiated something bigger than life. He was a gale of wind in her peaceful breeze.

"Unless.." He trailed. Vergil's hand had deftly slid under the covers, long fingers snaking across her bare leg, raising goosebumps along the way. "You want me to take you into next morning. You should know a cambion's stamina is hard to burn out."

"I want you." Lucia heard herself breathe out. Her own voice seemed miles away, trapped only in the vortex that was this devil in front of her. The smirk that tugged the corner of his lips up made her heart skip a beat.

"Good girl."

The redhead opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what, but was stopped. Vergil's searching mouth had found it's way onto her lips, and he had strong grasp on the back of her neck, drawing Lucia forward.

She didn't protest, instead gliding willingly for him, a pile of putty in his hands. The kiss was nothing but sweet. It was raw and full of promised desire. His tongue swept across her lips once before delving between them, claiming complete dominance over Lucia's mouth.

Just the taste of this woman had Vergil's devil going wild. She tasted of the richest coco and touch of cherry. She filled his senses, overriding anything logical that begged him to stop. His grip on her moved to encircle her dainty, but lean waist, pressing her entire frame against his own. Electric coursed between the pair, the scent of musky headiness and arousal permeating the air.

An almost inaudible growl rumbled through the devil's chest, his lips moving once again to traverse across her jaw, the her throat. She had shed layers to sleep. A thin blouse and panties were the only thing in his way to worship her body in every way possible. Vergil cursed low at the repeated rubbing she was doing against his chest. Lucia's perky little breasts were pressed against him, each movement causing her nipples to brush, making him squeeze her waist in warning.

Funny how she still kept that braid in. Lucky for Vergil, it was coming undone. And very, very, soon.

His impatience wore on him with the innocent touching and kisses. Though the noises the huntress was making was music to his ears.

With swift easiness, Vergil had the female on her back against the pillows, his larger frame draping over her in hungry possesiveness. The devil's touch roamed over every curve and dip Lucia had, making her sigh out his name, or chew her lip in stifled satisfaction. And he was only caressing her.

"The braid." He murmured, making the redhead pause in cloudy confusion. Her mind was invaded with him, so it took time to register what he was referring to.

"The what..?"

Chuckling in dry amusement, Vergil reached up and snapped the leather that held her blond locks together. They tumbled to her shoulder, now in messy disarray, which oddly pleased him.

"Better." With a feral, but sexy grin, Vergil went to work in making those lovely noises leave Lucia's throat once again. His mouth had found one hard nipple through the blouse fabric of her top, warm lips encircling the bud as he suckled and rolled his tongue over it.

Lucia's gasp was sharp and full of pleasure, her fingers gripping his shoulders so tight it would leave a bruise. Not that he minded. While his mouth worked one breast, his large hand covered the other, massaging and tweaking the other pert nipple, listening to the female's cries of delight.

The fabric. Had to go. Rising slightly above his lover, Vergil grasped a handful of Lucia's top and promptly ripped it from her body. Cool air invaded the warmth Vergil's mouth had left across her body.

The eldest twin merely studied the huntress as she awaited his next move. He drank her in. The wild way her crimson locks glowed against the white of the pillows, now fanning out in some sort of scarlet halo around her head. Lucia's bare chest rose raggedly with each hitched breath, making her breasts sway ever so slightly.

Another growl of need curled from Vergil's lips, diving back in to pleasure her with his mouth. This made her writhe, and press up against his hips. His cock had gone stiff from the beginning, but now it was rock hard and straining against the fly of his jeans. Almost painful. He needed to be in her, but that would come soon. For now, only Lucia's pleasure mattered.

Vergil dusted kisses down the flat plane of her stomach, admiring the dark skin tone she had. It was exotic. He wasn't a man of patience or gentleness, if that was any indication since his devil was practically clawing his rib cage apart, wanting out.

Lower, lower, he moved. Down to her naval, ghosting across the tops of her panties. All the while she was whining and mewling his name, or moaning out sweet nothings as his mouth explored her.

Vergil's face mere inches from Lucia's sex, still covered by the little slip of lace barring his way to the real treasure he wanted. The way she was already soaked through the material only inflated his ego at how well he could pleasure this woman.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, Vergil slipped the panties down her legs in one quick motion,leaving her completely bare.

It was his turn to stifle a breath. The sight of her was like a drug, he couldn't get enough of her. The junction between her thighs was glistening with needy wetness, her folds barely housing any hair except for the peach fuzz dusting adorning her.

"You're perfect." The twin muttered gruffly, never one to give out compliments, even to lovers he hadn't before.

The comment made Lucia blush, turning her face away in shyness.

Tilting her head gently to face him, Vergil planted a quick kiss on her lips before placing his face back between her legs. His predatory gaze took in every detail.

Lucia's breathing was ragged, emerald eyes so bright with passion, not even a diamond could hold to her beauty, Vergil mused. His gaze focused back between her thighs, leaning forward to place teasing kisses on the inside of her thigh, closing in on what they both truly wanted.

The huntress made a noise between a moan and hiss when his mouth covered, that expert tongue flicking against her clit before drawing back to bury between her folds. Her hips bucked up, a few pillows hitting the floor with all the squirming and writhing she was doing.

The twin's gaze never left his lover's as he worked her core, wrapping his fingers around her upper thighs to keep her still as he lapped her up. She had the sweetest taste to her, much like her scent, and Vergil wanted his little minx to come her first time.

Increasing his rhythm, his tongue darted in and out of her in quick succession, using one hand to pinch and rub her nub at the same time.

The noises Lucia was making were rising in tempo, louder and more huskier. Her insides were on fire, a knot of ecstasy coiling low in her stomach from the intense pleasure. The way he handled her was more than she thought he was capable, and it drove her wild. She couldn't form words, much less think with the hazy euphoria she had going on. A couple more strokes of Vergil's tongue and her sex pulsed with the release, crying out his name loud enough the neighbors could hear, he was sure.

Her nectar flowed, and he took no time lazily licking it up, cleaning her with the utmost care. Lucia was breathing hard and her head was spinning, still caught up in the remnants of her climax. Her thighs trembled, and she knew she wasn't going to stand for a good while.

"You taste divine, my dear." The devil grinned at the flush reviving in her cheeks. "I'm looking forward to sampling you again."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but decided against it, not wanting to say anything remotely stupid, her befuddled thoughts still scattered like leaves in the wind.

This didn't bother Vergil at all, instead his fingers went to his belt, sliding it off before letting his jeans join the discarded pile of clothes on the floor. Next was his shirt, tossing it aside, and the huntress' eyes widened.

Taut muscle rippled with each movement the male made, hard as iron covered in smooth, velvet skin. Somewhat. Pale scars criss crossed his shoulders and a couple were on his chest. Lucia's eyes lowered even more, going half lidded in female admiration for the twin.

His hips were lean as well, and V-lines cut deep gouges on either side of his pelvis. They tapered down into a soft trail of snow white hair, down lower to a long, thick shaft standing proudly between his legs. Her eyes widened at the sight. She knew Sparda sons were well endowed, having heard countless times by the flings that sometimes lingered in Dante's shop, but she wasn't ready for this. Vergil had to be at least eight to nine inches erect, and his width was impressive as well. He wasn't big in the sense that he would hurt her, but the right size for immense pleasure to go down with each thrust. Veins spiraled along it, ending it a blunt head, shining with pre-cum.

"See something you like?" His voice cut through her mesmerized staring, instantly looking away with a soft blush. Having been caught staring like a teenage girl was somewhat embarrassing.

"Yes.." She murmured, her hips already aching for him to be between them.

As If he read her mind, that devil's smirk widened, showing rows of fanged teeth. They weren't there before, were they?

Vergil draped his long, hard body over Lucia's own, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck to place little love bites. His palms lay splayed across her back, and his shaft rested against the inside of her thigh, ready.

Lucia's entire frame trembled, part with lust and part with anticipation. She hoped she could take all of him. After all it had been awhile since she had any physical contact with a male like th -

Her thought process was cut short at the sudden surge of being filled. Vergil had sheathed himself inside her wet heat in one thrust. His groan and her moan of pleasure crying out in unison as they connected as one.

The devil remained that way for several seconds, letting her adjust to his larger than average size. She felt like heaven wrapped into one woman. Lucia was tight and snug, hugging his length a secure hold. Just entering her had him almost spill over in pure ecstasy.

It must have been a good while as he struggled for control, because Lucia's soft tone snapped him from the daze.

"V-Vergil...please.." Her plea was laced with heady desire, and her nails were digging deep gouges into his back.

With an answering growl, the devil's hips moved back slightly, before flexing muscles and pushing back into the huntress' welcoming core. Lucia's spine arched up off the sheets, those long tanned legs were hooked around Vergil's hips as he thrusted.

The cambion's rhythm was deliberate and constant at the moment, keeping himself propped above his lover on either side of her head. Lucia's nails seemed to become more erratic on his back, and the devil could feel stings of pleasure with every mark she left on him.

The pain only excited the demon within, the movement of his hips becoming a relentless pounding into the woman below him. His teeth, now fangs, were bared in animalistic tendency, burying into the crook of Lucia's neck and clamping down.

Warm crimson flowed from her neck to stain the white pillow, a cry of surprised pain and pleasure clawing up the redhead's throat. The headboard banged against the wall, the frame of the bed shook with their play. Grunts and moans filled the air between them.

Excitement curled low in Vergil's abdomen, his load was building within his cock. He could feel Lucia's incoming orgasm, her heat pulsing around his shaft in quick pulses. Vergil pushed deeper into his lover, sweat dampening his skin. A high pitched noise of ecstasy from the huntress let him know he had finally hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her core.

A grin planted itself on his lips, keeping his face buried within the mess of red locks and the curve of neck as he repeated his actions, earning similarly satisfying noises from the female.

The blunt head of the devil pushed within her pleasurable spot over and over, it didn't take long for an orgasm to shatter her to pieces with one last stroke. A glass shattering scream, almost mixed with moanmade Lucia's tone hoarse. By the time she could clear her head from the euphoric high, Vergil's back was a mess of bleeding wounds, and he had ceased his rough thrusting, now riding out his own climax with a guttural noise in the back of his throat.

The female shook in after shock. Her limbs felt like jelly, and all Lucia could do was let her head fall back against the pillows. Warmth trickled down between her legs. So the devil didn't know the meaning of pulling out. Somehow this made her chuckle, the sound reverberated through her chest.

"What's so funny?" Vergil muttered, his lips placed against her skin, which tasted of sweat and her own cherry taste. Long, male fingers were placed idly at her hips, his shaft still nestled deep within her as he lay still atop his lover.

Green eyes lifted to study the usually stoic twin, noticing the striking match to Dante. Vergil's white locks hung in his frosted eyes, azure spheres peeking through at her in mild curiosity.

"Oh nothing. Just collecting the pieces from what just went down." Lucia replied, her fingers going to sweep his bangs back, placing them back in resemblance of his usual style.

A grunt was his reply, rolling to the side, but bringing her with, their bodies still very much connected. "Strange woman."

Lucia only smiled, watching the devil seemingly relax back against the remaining pillows. He had closed his eyes, and one arm rested behind his head. Even in rest a disapproving frown flirted with the corner of his lips.

"Should I.."

"No. I wish to remain within you, if that isn't obvious, my dear. In the morning you may shower and dress." One blue orb cracked open to emphasize his orders, watching the female nod once.

"Good."

So both demon and cambion remained that way for a few more moments, Lucia's head resting on his muscled chest, and Vergil's free arm draped across her waist in a possessive embrace. "You are mine, Lucia. No other male shall claim you, understand?"

The redhead blinked, once, twice. "I understand." His words had caught her off guard, but she said nothing more. It wasn't like she minded being his. Whatever that meant. She supposed the morning would bring answers. Until then, the huntress closed emerald eyes, and joined her lover in an after love-making slumber.


End file.
